I Will Love You Forever
by Salvatoreboys4ever
Summary: ONB Post Finale Part 3- Caroline Salvatore still cannot believe her husband of not even a day is gone. She is curled up in his bed, in his clothes, mourning the future they can never have. Plagued by nightmares, HE is watching her from beyond death, and could enter her mind and is aching just as much for her. Stefan by some miracle is back for one night neither of them will forget.
1. Family First

A/N; Thanks so much for the feedback on this series of stories! Love seeing the favoriting the stories and the followers climbing! So excited to be doing this for all of us who were desperate for more after the finale

This is chapter 1 of 2 Stefan and Caroline's wedding night. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

STEROLINE in these two chapters if you don't like them please just skip them however Damon and Elena are in this chapter a bit too. And there is much more Delena coming up yet.

* * *

Caroline Salvatore laid in her husband's bed in the boarding house and was tossing and turning trying to sleep. But the events of the night just kept flashing in front of her eyes.

 _"I can't believe this is happening," she breathed out, reliving the nightmare that her wedding night had become. She had just heard Ric tell her to get the hell out of Mystic Falls and fast. That there was no stopping the hellfire from coming. Vicky was compelled and there was no way to stop her from ringing the bell. But Stefan had just said too that Damon would not let Elena die here alone. No matter who left, Elena would die._

 _Stefan's was staring so mournfully at her. "I need to talk to Damon," he stated to her, his voice void of the emotion flooding his face._

 _She sniffled, fully aware of how desperate Stefan must be to keep his brother alive. "Do you think you will convince him."_

 _"No," he shook his head smiling sadly. "But I have to try."_

 _She knew he was right. He wouldn't be the man she loved if he didn't try to save his brother or Elena. But part of her felt such dark forboding at his words._

 _"I made a promise to Ric," she admitted. "That I wouldn't risk the girls growing up without a mother." She meant that promise with all her heart and soul but right then she felt so torn. It was like she was being forced to choose between her children that she loved more than her own eternal life or her brand new husband that she had just committed her forever to. "But I can help you with Damon but I can't..."_

 _But he was already shaking his head at her. "No, I can do it alone." She was still trying to argue but he put his hands on her neck, smoothing her hair, as he nodded to her sternly. She knew he needed to protect her and that he was only trying to keep her safe. But part of her was so scared she would never see him again. Like this was goodbye. She was shaking her head not wanting to let go. Not wanting to leave him._

 _"You get to safety," he instructed, looking deep in her eyes. She could see his pain, how much it must be hurting him too to push her away. "Family first," he mumbled._

 _She fought the tears that wanted to flow. "We are family now. Okay?" she pleaded with him, trying to fight the decision he had already made for the both of them. "You, and me and the girls. It's just… please, please. Don't make me leave you. Please."_

 _Her voice cracked as she could not even bare to look in his eyes as she spoke. Everything was just too hard. She wanted to get lost in his beautiful green eyes and just run away together. She wanted their honeymoon, their wedding night even. She wanted a future with him and it hurt so much that they might be losing all of that before it even began._

 _He held her by the collar of her jacket, his head bent, his eyes locked on hers as she kept looking away from him. "If I want to convince Damon, I have to move fast and I can't do that unless I know you are safe."_

 _"No," she whimpered to him, flashing her eyes up to his for barely a second before she looked away again. This could not be happening. She wanted time. Why was that too much to ask?! She wanted to scream and for a brief second she thought of compelling him to come with her. But she knew she would never be able to live with herself and could not survive with him if he resented her. She loved him more than to be selfish with him. But being selfless sucked!_

 _"He is my brother," her husband begged her, his eyes glassy with his own tears and he smiled tersely when she finally looked up at him and focused on his eyes._

 _She nodded, understanding him and knowing he needed to do this. "Family first." Her voice cracked as a sob broke through. His hand was caressing her neck and she leaned into his touch, treasuring the peace it brought her and she put her hand on his. She forced a smile to her lips, not wanting him to ever let go of her._

 _"I love you so much," he breathed out, his gaze locked on hers as he stroked her cheek tenderly._

 _She looked back up in his eyes, clutching his hand tight in hers. "I love you too." And she smiled again, broader and more genuine._

 _Stefan held her around the waist, his whole body flush with hers and she had her hands on both sides of his neck. His lips were warm and soft and she melted into his touch, memorizing his kisses and wishing she could bottle that feeling and open it whenever she needed to for the rest of her life._

 _He was so brave and she could not be prouder of him and his desire to save his brother and Elena. She would lay down her life for her precious babies too. How could she fault him for that? She just prayed that somehow, some way...he would come back to her._

 _She felt him stiffen, like he was telling her it was time and she sniffled looking back up at him. Her lips were still moist from his kiss and her body thrumming with need for him and him alone. He nodded to her and she knew what he wanted._

 _And then she did the hardest thing she thought she had ever done and she turned away from the man she loved, the man she married just that day, the man she promised to spend forever with and sped out of the school._

Caroline tossed and turned on the bed. Her face was streaked with tears. Stefan was standing there beside the window. His figure looked outlined in white light even in the darkness of the night as he watched her. His heart was breaking, seeing her crying in her sleep for him. He had never wanted to leave her. This was never how he wanted them to end up.

He felt his own tears on his face as he saw her clutching the book he had made her tight in her hands. She had it tucked right against her chest. He sat down beside her on the bed and smoothed a lock of her silky blonde hair from her eyes.

She was whimpering his name, her face all scrunched up in pain. He rubbed her shirt between his fingers and sighed. She was wearing the black sweater he had on the night before their wedding. He had been so drunk, out celebrating his bachelor party with Damon and had tossed it on the couch in the parlor after throwing up for the third time that night. Being human sucked.

He smiled seeing her curled up in its warmth, the collar almost up to her neck. He stroked her head and pulled his comforter up over her and tucked it up under her throat.

He had no idea how he was here right now. Hell, he had no idea how he was able to say goodbye to Elena and Damon at the school after he was dead. Maybe the god's were smiling on him because of his sacrifice. Whatever the reason, he was so glad he could be here with his wife on their wedding night.

He wondered if she would be able to see him. He wanted to wake her up but part of him knew she had been through so much and he just wanted her to rest.

He nearly jumped and spun his head around when the door opened.

"Caroline."

It was Damon. He was still fully dressed in the dress shirt and black pants from the wedding. The shirt was partially unbuttoned and untucked from his pants and he saw him run his hand through his messy, dark hair.

"Damon?" Stefan called out to him. His brother did not answer him and walked right up to the bed and looked down at the sleeping girl. Damon held her hand and rubbed his thumb on the top of it. He did not wake her but her cries before must have been what brought him to check on her.

Stefan called to him again and looked right at him. Damon still did not respond.

"I'm so sorry I could not save him for you, Caroline." Damon mumbled under his breath. "You two should be on your honeymoon right now. Not grieving his death." He looked like hell, and Stefan could smell the bourbon on his breath. Damon inhaled deeply. "I wish things were different, for both of us, Blondie. I wanted to bring him back to you."

Stefan put his hand up on his brother's shoulder hoping he would acknowledge him. Damon jumped back at his touch.

So he could feel him? Stefan had no idea what this crazy alternate reality was but he was not going to waste it. He saw Damon squinting and looking right at him but not showing any signs that he was there. He must not be able to see him, Stefan surmised.

His brother started stumbling out of the room and Stefan rushed forward to help him. He put his arm up underneath Damon's and closed the door quietly. Damon looked like he had no idea what was happening but he was too drunk to make sense of any of it.

Stefan led him down the steps and across the second floor hallway toward Damon's room. Pushing the door open he nearly gasped seeing Elena laying there in his brother's bed. Damon had not put her back in the coffin. He walked them both toward her and helped Damon into the bed. He saw Elena was not moving, not even breathing and he hated that she must still be in her coma. He knew how much his brother must need her right now.

Shit, his human brother just got drunk from losing him and still not having Elena, probably now realizing his tolerance would be way down compared to when he was a vampire.

Damon groaned still looking around with half lidded eyes, like he knew someone was there but he didn't not understand anything.

Stefan pulled down the blankets and helped Damon lay down. His brother even in his drunken state moved closer to Elena, who was already tucked in on the other side of the bed and he pulled at her waist and burrowed his head into her hair.

Stefan winced for a second at what he was seeing, missing her. Missing the peace he had felt in her presence just his brother must be feeling that now. They had been in love and he had never just stopped loving her. He wanted her to be happy and he could see so clearly that Damon made her happier than he had ever seen her. He had let her go and realized now that if he hadn't, he might never have opened himself up to the incredible love he found with Caroline. And that even when he was still with Elena, his friendship with Caroline was building them such a strong foundation for the love he now had overflowing in his heart for her.

He stared down at Damon and Elena both laying there curled into each other and smiled. He walked to the other side of the bed after pulling the blankets up, tucking Damon in and ran a finger over Elena's cheek.

"Wake up soon. My brother needs you so much. Only you can fill that hole in his heart that is empty since I am gone. You need to take care of him for me Elena. He can get in so much trouble if someone is not watching out for him."

He bent to kiss her on the forehead and Damon moaned in his sleep, his nose against the back of her neck. "I'm trusting you to watch out for him for me," Stefan said sternly as if she could actually hear him. He blinked away more tears and then walked backwards out of the room.

He was so surprised he could move things and he had no idea how long it would last. All he had been thinking as he died was that he wished he had more time to say goodbye to the people he loved. Maybe someone up there was granting that wish. He heard another cry coming from his wife and he raced back to her.

She was whimpering between nearly quiet sobs and he rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. "Caroline, sweetheart. I'm right here." She thrashed around more and he put his hand to her head wondering if there was a way to still enter her mind.

 _He blinked and saw her standing outside Ric's car as she quickly dialed a number on her phone. She was breathing hard and he stepped closer but she looked like she could not see him. Everything about his experiences after his death had been so strange._

 _"Stefan," she cried out and he snapped his head back to her. Had she seen him?_

 _He walked closer, standing right in front of her._

 _"Please call me, please." she whimpered into the phone, sniffling back tears, her eyes shut tight. "I need you to know that... I understand."_

 _No, she could not see him. He stood in front of her so, so sad for her pain. Seeing what she must have felt like once she was told that he was going to die to save everyone. She looked like it was tearing her apart inside and he longed to comfort her._

 _"I love you," she sobbed out. "I will love you...forever."_

 _He was smiling at her, holding her shoulders and aching to comfort her. "I understand," she said again. She nodded to herself, like she was trying to convince herself that she did believe what she was saying. That she did truly understand that he was only doing what he had to do._

He had crawled in his bed with her, boots, brown leather jacket and all and held her tightly. "I will love you forever too," he whispered as he kissed her head. He felt her relax in his embrace and he just lay there cradling her in his arms. He let her sleep, pulling the memory book from her hands and placed it on the table beside the bed. He rubbed her arms and felt her legs tangle with his as she relaxed more every minute in his arms. He closed his eyes and just let her sleep.

He woke up and slipped out of her arms a short while later and laid her head back down on the pillow. He rushed around the room getting everything ready. He shrugged out of his jacket and put it on the chair. Looking around he smiled. Everything was perfect.

He walked back to the bed and gently ran his finger over his wife's cheek. "Caroline," he whispered softly. She groaned and moved around only to snuggle back into his pillow. He smiled at her, wishing now that she was sleeping peacefully he could leave her like that but no, he needed to do this for her.

"Sweetheart, please wake up." She shifted her body again as he pulled a bit on the covers and blinked, rubbing her eyes. He kissed her cheek and her eyes flew open at the sensation. "Mmm" she moaned at his touch. He grasped her hand and lifted it up and kissed her knuckes.

She felt his kisses and could smell his scent. Her eyes opened again, this time focusing on the man leaning over her. She could not believe it. "Stefan?"

He smiled at her, his expression soft. "Yes, baby. I'm here." He sat back down just gazing into her eyes.

"Am I..." she rubbed her eyes, blinking again. Every time she blinked he was still there. But she knew he had died. How was this possible?

"You aren't dreaming, baby. I'm right here," he soothed her, his hand running through her hair.

"But how, I mean. Oh my God." She had no idea how this was possible but she could feel his fingers threading through her hair. She leaned into his touch, just as she had back at the school and he smiled again at her. She flung herself in his arms and he caught her as she catapulted onto him.

He closed his eyes, holding her tight as he buried his nose in her hair. "Mmm baby, you feel so good." His hands were running up and down her back on top of his sweater she was wearing.

She leaned back to look in his eyes. "How are you here? If I'm not dreaming..." she looked around and gasped out loud, seeing dozens of candles lighting up the room in a romantic glow.

"Wow, Stefan. Did you do this? Are you really here?" Her voice was choked with emotion.

He smiled again. He could seem to stop smiling since he had seen her sleeping in his bed wearing his clothes. "I am, Mrs. Salvatore."

He stood up and pushed play on his phone and held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"


	2. I'll Remember It All

STEROLINE M rated this chapter for sexual situations and language. If you don't like them please skip.

* * *

Soft music started playing and she beamed up at him as he helped her to her feet.

 _Come closer, breath deeper_

 _Just take it in,_

 _Make love to, me gently,_

 _Over and over again_

"Stefan, I look hideous. I've been crying non stop, I have hardly slept the last few nights." She wiped the back of her hand over her face. "I am wearing your sweater for goodness sake. I'm not dressed to dance."

She saw that he looked amazing. So handsome. She ran her fingers down the middle of his chest. " _You_ look incredible, still dressed in the suit you married me in."

He shook his head. "I don't care." He framed her face with his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "You look...perfect. I might only have the night. I don't know. But all I know is I want to spend it with my wife."

He looked down her body and saw that she had something very silky and shiny on underneath his sweater. "What do we have here?" he inquired teasingly, rubbing the silky fabric between his fingers.

She sighed and lifted her arms up for him to take his sweater off her. He complied, tossing it away and sucked in a breath as he saw what she was wearing.

"It was what I bought for our wedding night," she mumbled sadly, her eyes down away from him, thinking again of all they had lost.

 _If its all I can take,_

 _I'll remember it all,_

 _remember it all._

Her body was trembling as he ran his hands up and down her arms, taking in the beautiful soft pink lace gown. It had sheer cover up that draped over her arms and went all the way to her ankles. The gown itself had an empire waist with lace flowers and clear sequins on the bodice with a tiny little white ribbon at the center between her breasts, with dainty lace straps.

Her breath was heaving out of her and he bent his head to the side of her face. "Relax. Just dance with me, please," he begged her, his eyes so brilliantly green against the candlelight as he gazed at her. She nodded and he pulled her into his arms, his one arm around her waist, his hand spread on her lower back. His other hand intertwined their fingers and he brought them to his lips, kissing each knuckle of hers as his eyes were locked like they could stare at each other forever.

 _One moment_

 _imprinted inside_

 _my mind._

 _Could there be more to_

 _this love,_

 _Or will it be left behind._

She just laid her head on his chest, their hands on his heart and they swayed back and forth to the music. She could not remember feeling so at peace, in such a perfect, future memory. She felt the tears slipping down her cheeks, wishing they had more time. More of this life to explore together. But having this night meant so much to her and she was determined to remember it forever. She looked up at him and smiled through her tears. "This song is so beautiful Stefan."

He smiled at her again and kissed her temple. "I thought you might think so." He pulled her closer, their hips pressed together as they moved sensuously to the music. "This is the song that was playing the first moment that I thought of you as more than a friend." He grinned at the thought of her that night.

 _Cause its all I can take,_

 _I'll remember it all,_

 _remember it all._

She laughed, wrinkling her nose in the cute way he loved. "Really? I'm eager to know, husband. When was that?" She had no idea when he had actually started to think of her romantically. She was indeed very curious since it seemed like he it had taken him a long time to get over Elena.

He drew in a deep breath. "Well I wasn't totally out of Elena land then yet and you were very much yearning for Lockwood and enjoying The big bad Original I believe." He grinned at her. "But yes there was this moment that I really saw you differently and it gave me shivers. Her eyes were wide and focused on his, anxious to know.

 _If its all I can take,_

 _I'll remember it all,_

 _remember it all._

 _If its all I can take,_

 _I'll remember it all,_

 _remember it all._

He bent his head, digging his fingers in her hair and softly brushed his lips against hers. She felt so good in his arms. He had no idea how long he had, but he was going to give his wife the most romantic goodbye that he possibly could.

Caroline opened her mouth to his kiss instantly and whimpered as his tongue plunged in and found hers. She missed him so much already and he had not even been gone a day yet. She wanted time to just stand still as they danced, as they kissed, as she cherished every moan, every touch, every sensation that was _her_ Stefan Salvatore.

 _One moment_

 _imprinted inside_

 _my mind._

 _Could there be more to_

 _this love,_

 _Or will it be left behind._

"It was at your prom. You looked so beautiful in that strapless, sequined off white gown. Yes I was still in love with Elena," he remarked embarrassed by that fact. "But I was definitely checking you out that night, baby. And you got the gown from your Prince Michaelson if I remember correctly."

She made an icky face and laughed at him. He had never told her any of this. "Eww don't remind me of other men...or women on our wedding night honey," she scolded him.

"Okay, okay. I promise," he conceded and spun her out and then back in to his arms dipping her down. He kissed her throat and licked and kissed down her neck as he held her and then lifted her back up.

 _If its all I can take,_

 _I'll remember it all,_

 _remember it all,_

 _remember it all,_

 _remember it all._

He looked deeply in her eyes, tears pooling in his own. "Tonight..." he whispered, his voice low and raw with emotion as he pulled on the satiny tie that kept her light pink sheer cover up closed, "is all about us."

Caroline's heart was beating harder, even for her being a vampire. She felt goosebumps all over her skin at just the slightest touch of his fingers on her. He moved the fabric off her shoulder and bent to kiss and lick the skin he had uncovered and kissed across her collarbone to pull the cover up off her other shoulder. She threw her head back, gripping him by the waist and pulled on his dress shirt until her hands could revel in smoothness of the bare skin that she found.

"Mmm, Stefan," she moaned and her hands moved back up pressed against his chest and started to undo his buttons one by one. She looked up at him in the glow of the candlelight, as the song faded and there was no sounds but their panting breaths. She pulled his shirt open, splaying her hands all over his muscles. She saw him shudder at different sensitive places on his stomach and she felt her cover up fall to the floor.

He was slowly backing them toward his bed as he licked across one strap of her lace nightgown and pulled it down with his teeth. She beamed down at him, giggling slightly at his teasing and turned to watch him kissing and sucking in the skin by her shoulder.

Stefan felt amazing. He was getting his chance to give his wife a night to remember, even when he had already died. It felt bittersweet but also so perfect and he prayed that when the time came, he would have the strength to say goodbye.

He never wanted to leave her. He wanted to be a father type figure for her beautiful daughters. He wanted to watch them grow, to see his wife discover more of who she was. And now she had to do that without him.

He slipped his finger under the other strap of her gown and slid it down off her shoulder, as he kissed the hollow of her throat. The gown flowed like water down her body till it landed in pool of satin at her feet. He groaned low in his throat seeing her nearly bare before him. Only a tiny scrap of dark pink lace covered her core and he could feel her body trembling as he ran his fingers down her chest to cup her breast. She stepped out of the dress and moved closer to him, letting him pull her into his lap on the bed and she moaned as he kissed and caressed her all over her body.

Caroline pulled his dress shirt off his shoulders and kissed across his chest. She still could not believe that somehow fate, destiny or the gods were giving them this time to say goodbye. She could not have been more grateful. Her hands went to his belt and she started tugging on his pants. He kicked them and his boxers off of him and spun her underneath him, ripping her lace thong in one smooth movement.

He looked down at her trapped by his strong body, feeling every inch of her skin against his. Her hair was spread all around her head like the golden crown of a princess.

"I don't know how much longer we have baby," he rasped as he felt her panting and kissing him anywhere she could reach. "I want to take my time with you, I do. But I'm so scared that you could just disappear on me and this will be all be over."

Her nails dug in his shoulders as she rubbed herself against him when he captured her lips again in another bruising, mind melting kiss. "I want you too Stefan," she gasped out against his lips. "Take me, please. I need you so much."

He didn't need anymore of an invitation and angled his hips and plunged himself forward. She mewled and bit at his shoulder, pulling back fast forgetting he was human. "Sorry, I'm not used to you being human."

He was panting above her, his eyes half lidded in pleasure. "It's fine, you can bite me if you want. Its hot." He lifted his eyebrows at her, teasing her. This was the first time he had had sex as a human in more than a century. Sure the feelings and sensations were definitely heightened as a vampire, but this way was incredible too.

Caroline hid her head by his shoulder. "I'm sorry really Stefan. I need to be more gentle with you."

He nodded to her and sat them up more fast and fluidly just to prove he could be a strong and great lover as a human. He held her in his arms, feeling the sweat between their bodies and rocked her to the beat of his human heart.

"Just kiss me, I'm not a porcelain doll. I trust you not to hurt me." He was breathing much harder than she was by now, seeing that human endurance was indeed different.

She crashed her lips back onto his and pushed him onto his back, the blankets falling down her body as he thrust gently, his hands gripping her hips. He looked up at her with such love, pure devotion and she felt the tears start to spill down her cheeks. This was the last time they would make love. The last time she would feel complete.

She started crying more now, as she felt the coil in her belly tightening. It felt the most agonizing pain and the most intense pleasure at once and she had no idea how to handle it. "I can't Stefan, I can't..." she sobbed.

Stefan lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped her tears away. "I know, Caroline," he nodded to her, his own tears slipping down his cheeks as he stroked down her side with his other hand. "I know."

He felt his chin quivering and he just let his tears flow too. She smiled at him and bent to kiss all down his cheeks and jaw, capturing every last tear. He held her tight against him as they cried together, still maintaining a rhythm of thrusts, meeting each other with crashing hips until she cried out and trembled around him. He held her as she cried, both in pain and pleasure and he followed soon after.

They lay still in each other's arms, her head on his chest, as his pulse was racing like he had just run a marathon. She put her hand over his pounding heart, loving the feeling and sound of the life in him even though she knew he was dead. "I don't want to sleep Stefan. I don't want to wake up and find that you are gone forever. I can't face tomorrow I just can't."

He nodded to her, stroking her hair down her bare back. "Yes you can. I know you. I know you can do anything you put you mind to. And I am not just saying that. You _are_ destined for great things Caroline Salvatore."

She lifted her head to look back in his eyes."Really? You think so?" She never thought she was great at or destined for anything. She wanted to believe in herself as much as Stefan believed in her.

He nodded to her. "I know so. You know what I see you doing?" She sniffled and snuggled back down in his arms as he pulled the blankets back over them. "I see you helping kids like Lizzie and Josie. I see you and Ric teaching and training people that are different. You can show them how to love themselves and learn to use their powers or their talents to help people. They don't have to be afraid or scared to be who they are."

He paused wondering if she would respond at all. But he forced himself to continue what he knew he needed to say. "You probably don't know much about Klaus's daughter, Hope."

She lifted her head and shook her head. "No talking about other men honey. Just us." He put his finger to her lips.

"I know, but let me finish. You need to hear this." She was quiet and laid her head back down, her one arm up tangled in his hair and her other one pulling at his waist. "I know you don't want to think about other guys or anything like that yet but Klaus loves you. I know he does. And he has a daughter that is supernatural just like your girls. So I want to you know baby that if your paths ever cross in the future you have my total blessing. That man would give you the world and he would protect you and your girls with his life."

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, hating what he was saying but also happy for his blessing. She nodded at him, hearing him talk about her with another man. She could hardly believe what he had said, but she respected that he wanted to say it. "I will think about it," she replied digging her head back down in his embrace. "But not now. Now I just want you to hold me and tell me you will love me forever."

He smiled against her hair and kissed her forehead sitting them up more in the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. "I will love you forever and longer if you will let me. Trust that we will see each other again someday," he declared confidently.

"And that day at your prom that I was talking about. That was the day I was lamenting that I wanted to move on to get over Elena. I asked you how anyone ever moves on from love. You were dancing with me and you said and I quote, _'I think, someday, you will meet someone new and you will fall madly in love. And you will have moved on, without even realizing it.'_ You looked up at me after saying that and I just knew there was something there, something burning that we just were not ready to explore yet.

She sniffled feeling more fresh tears ready to fall hearing what he said. "How did you remember that?" she breathed out. She remembered that night too and how he had looked at her. She felt safe in his arms and she had felt something then too. Even when she had danced with Tyler only hours after that.

He reached out to pick up the memory book on the table and flipped a few pages and he showed her a picture of her in that dress dancing with him and beside that picture was a journal entry all about that night. She snuggled deeper into his chest, keeping the book in her lap as she read his thoughts about her.

She tried hard to stay awake as long as she could. They flipped though the book, laughing and talking about the things he had written, looked at all the pictures. Commenting on a picture of her taken the day they met. She said she looked so young and was so self absorbed then. They talked about the girls, how motherhood had changed her, talked about starting a school for children like Stefan had thought, talking about her dreams and where she would love to travel, her childhood and all the silly stories about her growing up. They laughed and talked long into the night.

Stefan kept his arms around her and answered all her questions, listening to all her stories and laughed and shared memories of him and Damon growing up, his adventures and travels all over the world, what he had wanted to be when he grew up and all the little precious moments that showed him he was falling in love with her.

Finally after a rather embarrassing question about if he loved anyone or had crushes as a young boy, before he met Valerie, she stopped responding.

He bent his head and twisted his body to see that she was indeed asleep. He moved the book from her hands and slid them down to lay beside each other and cradled her close. He kissed her head one more time as a single tear slipped down his cheek and he closed his eyes, wishing with all his heart for more time.

* * *

When she awoke to the bright light of the morning she sat up fast in bed. She could feel that she was naked beneath the sheets. There were candles burned down all over the room and snuffed out. She whipped her head around.

"Stefan," she called, but the bed beside her was empty, the room silent and there was no sign of him anywhere.

She choked back a sob as she got up and threw on a robe and raced around the room calling for him. But there was no answer anywhere. She grabbed up the sweater of his on the floor and pulled it back over her, bringing it to her nose and sighed smelling him on it.

She sunk back on the bed and sat partially on something laying at the foot of the bed. She looked down and picked up the memory book that they had looked through last night. She opened it and inside was a folded up paper on the first page. It had not been there before. She opened it and fought the tears in her eyes to stop blurring her vision so she could read what it said.

 _My Dearest Caroline,_

 _Last night was the best night of my life. I am so glad we got to have that goodbye. I know you must have been waking up thinking that it was all a dream, but let me tell you. It was real. Everything was real; the song, the candles, us making love one last time and talking and laughing way into the night. I will treasure those memories forever._

 _That first night at the bonfire, the day we met, you flirted with me and asked me to go check out the falls with you. You were so cute and hinted for some major makeout time with me. But I shot you down and told you._

 _"You and me, we are not going to happen."_

 _You have no idea how much I have regretted saying that now. We could have had years together instead of the short time we had when we both finally knew what we wanted._

 _What I should have said was..._

 _"You and me, are the best thing that could happen."_

 _And you are. That is how I feel and I will love you forever and wait to see you someday._

 _Your Loving Husband,_

 _Stefan_

Caroline held the letter to her heart and sobbed openly on the bed. She could still smell him where he had been with her last night. She buried her face in his pillow, inhaling his scent and cried for the life with him that she would never have.

* * *

Song is from season 4 episode 19 Pictures of you. Remember by Kari Kimmel

A/N: Hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. And they are by far not my favorite couple but I hope I did their goodbye justice. What did you think of the letter as his goodbye? I thought they deserved some kind of wedding night. What did you think?

Next story in this series: Bonnie waking up after sending the hell fire away and her racing to the Salvatore house. She will need the help of more Bennett witches and some dream time with Enzo but I promise you she will awaken Elena before the end of the next chapter!


End file.
